Love Despite The Pain
by BatteredChild
Summary: Sarah is grieving and Jareth goes to try and ease her pain JS was a one shot but after many requests I added more COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Everything is mine! Ok, I'm lying. I own nothing etc, etc, etc. On with the show.  
  
Love Despite The Pain  
  
He was dead.  
  
She just couldn't believe that he was dead.  
  
Her poor little Toby.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
He had been playing in the front yard. Karen had been watching him but had gone inside when the phone rung. It had been Sarah to let her step-mother know she was going out with her friend straight from school.  
  
While Toby was playing he kicked his ball and it went onto the road. He ran onto the road without looking and Karen was at the door as a car flew down the street. She screamed his name and Toby turned to look at her.  
  
She was too late.  
  
The car's breaks screeched as the driver tried in vain to stop the car.  
  
Toby was hit. His tiny body never stood a chance.  
  
He was killed instantly.  
  
~End flashback~  
  
Sarah lay down on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. She just couldn't believe that he was gone.  
  
Only two years earlier she had battled her way through the Labyrinth to save her little brother from the Labyrinth, only to lose him now.  
  
"It's not fair!" she suddenly screamed, "How could he die like that, how the fuck could he die this way!"  
  
Sarah rolled over and burying her head in her pillow, she began to sob.  
  
"It's not fair, it's just not fair, it's not fucking fair," she sobbed over and over again, repeating it like a mantra. As if saying it enough times would somehow bring him back.  
  
She began to cry her brothers name and eventually, after wearing herself out through crying, fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
******* That night Sarah awoke in a cold sweat.  
  
"I dreamed that Toby had.." She trailed off, realizing in horror that her brother really was dead. "No," she began again, "it can't be real, it was dream, a dream. Why can't it have been nothing but a really fucked dream." She began to cry and doing the only thing she could think of, called on her best friend.  
  
"Hoggle, I need you." There was no image in her mirror.  
  
"Hoggle, please, I know it's late and haven't called you in a while but, I really do need you." She was almost pleading to him.  
  
Finally after she had waited what seemed to be an eternity she heard her name being said.  
  
"Sarah," Hoggle said to her "what's wrong? Why'd you call me?"  
  
"Oh Hoggle," she looked at him in her mirror, "something horrible has happened." And with that she burst into tears again.  
  
She felt a hand on her back, trying to soothe her tears.  
  
"Shh, it's alright Sarah, there's no need to cry."  
  
Sarah just looked him straight in the eye and said, very bluntly, "Toby's dead." Then buried her head in her arms.  
  
"Oh God. How'd it happen? When'd it happen?" he asked, his voice full of concern for the sobbing Sarah, and pain for the death of the young Toby.  
  
"This afternoon, he-he ran on to the road, a-and was h-hit by a ca-car." She said through her sobbing.  
  
"Oh jeez, I'm real sorry Sarah, I don't know what to say."  
  
"That's alright. Just your being here helps."  
  
Hoggle drew Sarah into a hug, the best as he could anyway, with the height and size difference.  
  
"It'll get better Sarah, eventually."  
  
She wore herself out again and fell asleep with her head in Hoggle's lap.  
  
Hoggle knew that Sarah's reaction t the death of her brother was normal. What was she meant to do? Act like it didn't matter? He knew that they had grown closer after Sarah had rescued Toby from the Labyrinth. Hoggle drew the sleeping teenagers blanket up over her and vanished from the room, he was going to go and tell the one person who could truly comfort Sarah. He just hoped she wouldn't hate him for doing it.  
  
~Underground~  
  
Hoggle appeared in the Goblin City and made his way up to the castle.  
  
He tentatively knocked on the throne room door.  
  
"What?!" the voice on the other side answered.  
  
"Err, your highness? Could I speaks with ya?" Hoggle asked, his nervousness clear in his voice.  
  
"What do you want Higgle?" Jareth asked, annoyance in his tone.  
  
"Hoggle, umm," God, he was so nervous, "It's about Sarah."  
  
"Yes?" he sounded a little more interested now.  
  
"She's really upset-"  
  
"How come?"  
  
"Toby, her brother-"  
  
"I know who he is."  
  
'I wish he'd stop interrupting me!' Hoggle thought. " Well, Toby's, he's dead."  
  
"What? How could he be dead? He was only a child. When did it happen?"  
  
"Sarah said it happened today, in the afternoon. She told me he was hit by one of them cars."  
  
"Oh dear. How's she taking it?"  
  
"Not too well. She was sleep when I left, but she was crying for a while before that."  
  
"I see. And what exactly do you want me to do about it?"  
  
"Go to her. Comfort her. She needs you. Even if she won't admit it, she really does need you. I know she cares 'bout ya, she's just afraid that you don't care about her."  
  
"And how, may I ask, do you know that?"  
  
"I'm her friend. She told me some time ago now. She will appreciate you being there for her, even if she doesn't accept it right away. Now, are you gonna go to her?"  
  
Jareth vanished in a cloud of glitter.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes," Hoggle muttered before walking out of the throne room and heading out into the Labyrinth.  
  
~Sarah's bedroom~  
  
Jareth appeared, without the glitter, and looked at the sleeping Sarah.  
  
She was dreaming.  
  
He could tell by the movement of her eyes under her eyelids.  
  
While he was watching her she started to talk in her sleep.  
  
"No.Toby, no!" she whispered urgently, "stop Toby, please stop. No. Don't go out there. No, no, no, no. Oh, God." She began to cry in her sleep. "Please someone help him, please. Someone, anyone? Jareth?"  
  
He had heard enough.  
  
"Sarah," he said softly, she didn't stir though, "Please Sarah, wake up."  
  
Sarah was still crying in her sleep and Jareth knew he should rouse her. He wanted to take her dreams away from her. Let her sleep in peace.  
  
"Sarah, wake up please, you have to wake up if you want the dreams to stop. I'm here for you."  
  
Sarah slowly opened her eyes and when she saw Jareth they quickly widened and she began to sit up. Before she could speak though Jareth began to try and explain things to her.  
  
"Sarah, I know you're surprised to see me, I don't blame you for that, but Hoggle was worried about you and came and told me what happened to your brother. He was concerned for your welfare and asked me to come and see you. I'm worried about you too Sarah. I'm so sorry for your loss, Toby was such a lively child, h didn't deserve this."  
  
Sarah looked up at him and saw nothing but love and concern in his eyes, she was slightly taken back at the emotions displayed there but took comfort in knowing that he cared about her. After all, she had realized some time ago that she cared deeply about him. But she was certain that he felt nothing but contempt for her now, even if he truly had cared about her whilst she had traversed his Labyrinth.  
  
"Jareth," she whispered, her voice hoarse with raw emotion and from all the crying she had been doing, "hold me. Please."  
  
He was shocked at her request, but wasn't about to complain. He knew that she needed comfort right now, and she wanted it from him. At least she wasn't screaming abuse at him.  
  
"Of course, love," he whispered back, taking her in his arms, letting her cry into his shoulder.  
  
Sarah calmed down after a while and looked up at Jareth.  
  
"Why?" she asked, her voice so quiet it was barely whisper.  
  
"Because I care about your well being," he replied.  
  
"But, Jareth, that still doesn't tell me why you're here now."  
  
"Sarah, I can't bear to think of you hurting, and even though I know that I can't take this pain away, I'd like to at least try and comfort you the best that I can."  
  
Sarah didn't really know what to say, "Oh, um, alright I guess."  
  
Jareth pulled her close to him again and Sarah let her head rest against his chest. She relaxed in his embrace, just glad that she wasn't alone anymore.  
  
"Jareth, why did it have to happen?" she whispered to him, on the verge of breaking down once more.  
  
"My dear Sarah, I wish that I could answer you, but I really don't know. All I know is that for some stupid reason life works this way. I don't really have much experience with these things; this doesn't happen very often in the Underground, most of the inhabitants are either immortal or very long lived. I know that this kind of thing happens regularly here though and I know that it hurts."  
  
"It's not fair."  
  
"Oh Sarah, I know."  
  
She smiled slightly at his response. "What, no "basis for comparison" questions?"  
  
"Not tonight, not tonight. I agree with you this once."  
  
Sarah settled in further to Jareth's warmth.  
  
"Jareth?"  
  
"Yes Sarah?"  
  
"Stay with me tonight? Please?"  
  
"Of course, love, just try and get some sleep."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Sarah closed her eyes and began to drift off to sleep.  
  
"Jareth," she whispered sleepily, "I love you."  
  
Jareth's heart began to soar as she said the words he had never expected to cross her lips.  
  
When he could speak he whispered back words Sarah had never expected to hear, "I love you too Sarah."  
  
And with a small smile on her lips despite her pain, Sarah fell asleep.  
  
A/N: So what'd ya think? Does anyone want a Sequel? As much as I doubt this, if you do let me know. Please review and lemme know your thoughts on it. Just go easy on the flames. RW. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing from the movie Labyrinth.

AN: Thankyou so much everyone who reviewed before, I know it's taken a long time but there's more coming and I won't take as long now cause I have the story planned out in my head. Thanks again.

Chapter 2

Sarah awoke in her bed and felt a pair of arms around her. She turned and looked at the sleeping goblin king. She just lay in bed staring at him for a while until he stirred. Jareth opened his eyes and smiled.

"Thank you Jareth," she whispered.

He knew she meant for staying with her last night. She had been distraught over the loss of her baby brother and he had come to offer what comfort he could, she wanted him to stay, and he did. He thought back to what she had told him when she eventually stopped crying, she loved him.

"There's no need to thank me love."

She sat up and smiled at him until her thoughts turned to Toby. "Jareth what am I going to do? He's gone. If I hadn't rung Karen then-"

"Sarah there is no use berating yourself for his death, if you hadn't called, someone else could have. Everyone has a set time on earth and Toby's was up."

"But-"

"No buts love. You know what I'm saying is right."

She sighed and Jareth pulled her into his arms.

"Jareth are you going to stay here or are you going back to the Goblin City?"

"I'll stay here as long as you need Sarah."

She lay her head on his shoulder, "I love you Jareth, I'll always need you here."

He smiled into her hair, "I love you too Sarah."

After a while she sat back up and looked at him, "I guess I had better go downstairs and see what's happening with Karen and dad. What are you going to do?"

"Well I thought I'd stay with you if that was alright?"

"I'd like that but…" she trailed off and looked at his attire.

"That can be fixed Sarah." An instant later he was dressed in black jeans and a black button up shirt, and his wild blonde hair pulled back in a pony tail. "Better?"

She nodded. "Yep, much. Not that I really mind the way you usually dress."

He smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

Sarah blushed a little, silently wishing he would kiss her again.

,---'---,---'---

Downstairs Sarah's father Richard was on the phone making the arrangements for his son's funeral.

Sarah walked down the stairs and saw her father on the phone in the kitchen. She kissed his cheek and he smiled sadly at her. Then Sarah put some coffee on and right on cue the doorbell rang. Sarah went to answer it, knowing it would be Jareth.

She let him in and the pair went to the kitchen. At this point Richard hung the phone up. He looked for his daughter and saw her walking into the kitchen with a blonde man whom he didn't know.

"Daddy this is Jareth, a friend of mine."

Richard stood and shook Jareth's hand. "Hello Jareth, I'm Richard."

"Hello sir, I am deeply sorry for your loss. I only met the lad once but he was such a spirited child."

"Thank you." Richard looked at his daughter, silently asking when this man met his son.

"Jareth saw me and Toby at the park once, about two years ago daddy."

"Oh alright, I have to go down to the funeral home to make some of the arrangements that couldn't be done over the phone. I'll be home a bit later. Karen's gone to her sisters for the day. Call me if you need anything."

"Alright dad, I'm just going to stay here for now, if I go anywhere I'll let you know. I love you daddy."

She leant in to hug him and he held onto her as if she might disappear any moment. "I love you too Sarah. I'll see you later, and you too Jareth?"

"Perhaps, I'm not sure."

"Alright then, goodbye," He then walked out the door and Sarah and Jareth went back up to her bedroom.

,---'---,---'---

"Sarah," Jareth began, "do you really love me?"

She took hold of his hands, "Yes I do, I think I've always loved you Jareth, but I didn't want to when I was younger, I thought that you had stolen Toby from me. It was about a month after I went through the Labyrinth that I finally realized you had only done what I wished. Not long after that I knew that I loved you."

Jareth breathed in; more confident in what he wanted to ask now that he was certain she loved him. "Sarah, how would you like to come back to the Labyrinth with me? You don't have to and if you do come you don't have to straight away, I know that you have a lot going on and that you're about to finish school-"

Sarah stopped him, placing a finger over his lips. "Jareth I would love to go back with you."

He smiled at her and then slowly moved towards her. Sarah knew what was coming and could barely contain herself. As soon as their lips met Sarah's eyes fluttered shut and her arms went around his neck, Jareth's around her waist. Eventually they pulled away breathless. "I love you Sarah."

"I love you too Jareth." Sarah kissed him lightly and then rested her head on his chest.

Sarah eventually broke the silence. "I miss him Jareth. Why'd he have to die?"

"Oh Sarah, of course you miss him, you'll always miss him. The hurt will fade in time, that I promise, but for now you just have to deal with this tragedy as best you can. Remember that Toby loved you Sarah, and you will always have your memories of him."

By now Sarah was quietly sobbing against his chest. Jareth tightened his grip on her and gently rocked her, whispering soothing words and kissing her hair.

AN: Well it took me a long time but I still get reviews for this every now and then and I got one not long ago and I remembered about a sequel for it. I tried to write one a while ago and itdidn't work out, so I just decided to add a new chapter andgo from there. Hope you like.R&R


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the film Labyrinth.**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews**

**Lyn:Your wish is my command.  
Nyllewell: Thanks for reviewing, I wasn't sure about adding more so thanks.  
Jo: Yeah I know there's a lot of 'I love you's' but that's just how it is lol, thanks for the review.  
ItsACrystalNothingMore: Will do.**

**Chapter 3**

It was the day of the funeral. Toby had been dead a week and it had also been a week since the Goblin King came back into Sarah's life.

Sarah sat on her bed waiting for her father to call her down to leave. That wouldn't happen for at least another half hour but she had nothing else to do. Nothing but wait.

Jareth had left early in the morning to go back Underground to make sure that everything was running smoothly, or as smoothly as things can go in a kingdom of goblins. He would be back soon she knew, he had promised but for now she was alone.

Sarah was dressed simply in a black knee length dress with long sleeves. She also wore black heels and had a black coat for when they were at the cemetery.

She sat there thinking about her brother, the things they had done together and the things that Toby would never be able to do. She felt the tears well up in her eyes but only let them fall for a few minutes before wiping her eyes and putting her stony mask back in place.

Soon enough Jareth appeared before her.

"Hello love, how are you holding up?" he sat beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"As well as can be expected I suppose," she settled into the embrace, letting Jareth's warmth penetrate and warm her within.

He kissed her forehead and spoke again. "Do you want to go downstairs or stay here a little longer?"

"I'll stay here until they call me down. I know that you can't come with me but can you meet me there?"

"Of course I will Sarah, I'll be there for you."

"Thank you Jareth."

Then they both heard Richard calling to his daughter to come downstairs so they could leave.

'---,--'---,--

The ceremony went well, all of their family and friends had shown up as well as some of the teachers from the day care Toby attended once a week. There were a lot of tears for the loss of the child and Sarah cried with them. Jareth never left her side and offered all the comfort he could.

'---,---'---,--

It was night now, and Sarah's father and step mother were asleep.

Sarah lay on her bed with Jareth beside her.

"Jareth?"

"Yes love."

"When will it stop hurting?" She knew she had asked a similar question before, but she couldn't help it. She just wanted the pain to fade.

Jareth sighed but answered. "It won't stop Sarah, only lessen. I don't know when the loss of your brother will begin to stop hurting but one day it will."

She moved closer to him and Jareth held her close.

"Jareth?"

"Yes Sarah."

"When can we go back Underground?"

"When would you like to?" He couldn't help but smile, knowing that she would be returning to the Underground with him.

"Soon. The funeral is over and I don't really have any reason to stay here now."

"Sarah don't you want to stay and finish school?"

"Not really, but I suppose I should, there's only two weeks left, all the exams are over. I guess I should stay until my birthday anyway, I don't think dad would be too happy if I left home a week before my eighteenth birthday."

"You're right, well in two weeks, once you finish school, you can come back with me. Is that alright?"

She kissed him gently for a moment and then pulled away. "That would be wonderful."

**AN: What do you think? Let me know how I'm doing.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the film Labyrinth

AN: It's short I know and probably not all that good but I've got lot of school work to do so I tried my best with only a little time.

**Chapter 4**

It was the day before Sarah's birthday. She was turning eighteen. Sarah tried to act normally but she just couldn't. In her mind it didn't seem right to be having a celebration, albeit a small one, so soon after her brother's death. She was interrupted from her musings however when Jareth, Goblin King came up behind her and called her name.

"Sarah? Are you in there?"

"Ah sorry Jareth, just thinking."

"It's alright love, what were you thinking about?" he said this as he causally draped an arm around her waist, Sarah moving closer to him without a thought.

"Nothing important really."

"Don't bother trying that with me Sarah. You were worlds away; you can't tell me you weren't thinking about anything important."

She sighed, and eventually decided to tell him the truth. "Alright, fine. I was just thinking about Toby. It's only been 2 weeks since he died and now I'm celebrating my eighteenth birthday. It just doesn't seem right, it doesn't seem fair."

Jareth placed a kiss on her forehead and gave her a sad smile, letting the 'not fair' pass without comment. "Sarah, there's nothing you can do now. So just enjoy your birthday. Do your parents know you will be leaving soon?"

"Yes, I told them last night. They said that they understand. I didn't tell them I was going with you though, I just said I would be moving out and going to live with a friend."

"They took it well?"

"Didn't seem to mind too much. I think they want to move away from here anyway. Too many memories, and I agree. So we'll be going soon then?"

"When you're ready Sarah. And I love you."

"You too Jareth. Well I think I might go and read for a while. I suppose you have to go see to your kingdom then?"

"Yes I probably should. Enjoy your nap Sarah."

"I'm not-"

"Yes you are, you're tired, I can tell. So go on and get some rest. I'll be back later."

He kissed her and transformed into a white barn own, flying out her bedroom window.

* * *

**AN**: Thankyou for reviewing, much appreciated.

**ItsACrystalNothingMore**: Thanks for the review, here's your update

**Nyllewell:** I don't have much luck making them enemies anyway, so I stay away form the adversarial bit.

**BOWIEgirl:** Yeah I guess it would be hard, that's kinda why I wanted her to be 18 so she'd probably be about to move out anyway.

**lyn**: Well here's more like you asked

**Afriel:** I don't think I've ever actually been thanked for writing something, thankyou for reviewing, hope you liked the chapter.

**Lady of the Labyrinth:** I know I was a little free witht he lovey dovey stuff as you said, sorry I try not to do that. Thanks for the reviews though.

**Starleena**: I didn't mean to leave you hanging, I swear, lol. Here's what happens so far.

**Mistude:** Well then, here's more since you were so persistent

**warriorgoddess:** Not sure how to reply to you but if you don't like it, don't read it.

So thanks for the reviews everyone, more of the story coming soon and let me know what you think of the chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth

Chapter 5

When Jareth returned to Sarah that night she was asleep. He wasn't sure if she was still sleeping from when he left her or if she had just gone to bed early. Probably the former he thought to himself. Jareth knew that she was worn down, the death of her brother being the main cause, but she had also just graduated high school this week as well as planning to move out of home and to the Underground with him. He longed to take her away from everything and he knew that soon he could. They just had to get through tomorrow, and then they could leave.

He lay on the bed beside her, wrapping her in his arms and Sarah's eyes cracked open.

"Jareth?" she whispered, her voice laced with sleep.

"Yes love, it's only me. Now go back to your dreams, I'll be here when you wake up.

Sarah settled into his arms and Jareth only had to wait a moment for her breathing to even out, then he let his eyes close and surrendered to sleep himself.

Jareth awoke as the sun began to shine into the room through the partially open curtains of Sarah's bedroom. Sarah was still sleeping, and he intended to let her sleep as long as possible. He lay there in silence waiting for his love to wake.

Sarah felt the warmth of Jareth's arms around her as she came into the land of the living once more. She stirred and felt his grip tighten and then felt the kiss he placed in her hair.

"Happy birthday love," he murmured to her softly.

She turned in his arms and kissed him, "Thank you Jareth."

"Now, are you going to get up? Or do you plan on lying here all day?"

She lay back against him and closed her eyes. Laying here all day sounds pretty good. You make a comfortable pillow."

He sat up and pulled her with him. "Come on, get up, I'm sure your father and step mother want to see you."

She raised one eye brow at him in question.

"Well your father anyway."

She laughed a little, then got out of bed. "Do you have to go to the castle this morning?"

"No," he said shaking his blonde head. "Today I'm all yours."

Sarah smiled at that and walked up to him, pulling his face towards hers and kissing him.

"Thank you."

"I'm going to go to the front door while you get changed Sarah."

"Alright then, I'll be down in a few minutes anyway," she paused a moment before turning to him again. "I love you Jareth."

He smiled at her and took her hand, bringing it to his lips and softly kissing her hand. Then he vanished from her room. Sarah just smiled before getting ready to go downstairs.

The morning passed fairly uneventfully.

When Sarah had gone downstairs her father had met her at the foot of the stairs. Then he had grabbed her and her to him and kissed her hair before telling her that he loved her. She had replied in kind, slightly taken aback at this reception. Even Karen had wished her happy birthday and hugged her, although with much more restraint than her father.

It wasn't long before Jareth turned up and then her father had given her a gift. It was a simple locket with a photo of Sarah when she was 15 and of Toby when he was about a year old. When she saw it she cried and hugged her father thanking him. Then Jareth had put the necklace on her and Sarah swore to herself that she would never take it off again.

Eventually Sarah and Jareth made their way back up to Sarah's bedroom.

"When do you want to leave Sarah?" Jareth asked her. He was not pressuring, simply asking if she had decided yet.

"Tomorrow."

"Are you sure love? I thought you'd want a few more days at least."

"No, I want to leave tomorrow Jareth, please?" She had started out strong, but by the end of she sounded more like a frightened little girl than anything else.

He wrapped his arms around her and Sarah sank into the embrace.

"Are you alright Sarah?"

She nodded into his chest but didn't move away from him. He just held her tighter, knowing that she just needed the comfort.

_AN: Sorry it took me so long. I'd kept putting off updating for my new fic Underground, sorry about that. Thankyou to my reviewers, I love hearing what everyone thinks, as long as it's not too bad lol._

_**ItsACrystalNothingMore: **thankyou for reviewing_

_**Nyllewell:** Sorry it was so short, hope this is a bit better._

_**Morrigana: **Here's the update, and I know what I mean about the sweet stuff, as long as I don't get too sappy Ok here's more_

_**lyn:** Your wish is my command..._

_**Starleena: **I'm sorry to leave you hanging, but I can't tell you what happens, it'll ruin the story...and it's cheating._

_**Lady of the Labyrinth: I**'m not sure about visits yet, I was thinking about maybe her seeing her father, but I'll work that out later. I'm so disorganised lol_

_**FinalFantasyFangirl:** Done._

_Thankyou everyone, now go and give me more reviews cause all so nice. I'll try and update sooner this time. _


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Labyrinth

Chapter 6

The morning came quickly and Sarah rose early, feeling Jareth still beside her she looked to him to see that he too was awake.

"Good morning my love, now are you going to get ready to leave?"

She nodded, still half asleep.

"How are you going to explain how we moved all of your things out of the house?"

She yawned and stretched once more before sitting up. "Well I figure that I'll tell them I've been packing my things up for the last week or so, which is believable since I told them I'd be leaving already. Getting the stuff out of here, well dad will be going to work anyway and Karen was going to visit her sister or something today. We can just say that everything got moved out of here while they were away. I'm going to go down and say goodbye to them now though, dad will be leaving soon and I'm not sure what time Karen is leaving. I know though that I want to be gone before they get home. I don't want to be here anymore."

"I know love. You better go down then and say goodbye. You can come back whenever you like to see them Sarah, you know that right?"

"I know. Thank you." She got up and went to leave the room, she had reached the door when she turned and walked back to Jareth who was now standing. When she reached him she reached one hand behind his head and brought her lips up to his meeting them in a brief kiss. Then she turned once again and left the room.

----'---,----'---,----

She went downstairs to see her father sitting at the table drinking coffee and looking at the paper but not actually reading it.

"Dad?"

He looked up at her when he heard her voice.

"Yes Sarah?"

"I'm going to go today."

"Already? Can't you wait a little longer?"

"I don't think so. I just really need to get out of here, it's not that I don't want to be with you but I need some time on my own, away from home. There's no point in delaying it, and you know it as well as I do." She knew he sounded harsh but her soft tone conveyed her true meaning, she wasn't trying to sound horrible but it was the truth.

"I know sweetie, just promise me that you'll visit soon, ok?"

"I will dad, I promise."

She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek before pulling away from him.

"Do you know where Karen is? I want to go and say goodbye. I'll be leaving during the day while you're both away, it'll be easier that way."

"I understand sweetie. She's just getting ready to visit her sister Alice today so she'll be down soon."

Sarah sat down at the table beside her father. "I guess I'll just wait here then."

"So you're sure everything is alright Sarah? I mean you can get all of your things out of here and to your friends by yourself?"

She nodded slowly, "yeah I've got it all covered."

Soon enough Karen could be heard coming down the stairs. When she walked into the kitchen Sarah stood and walked over to her.

"I'm leaving today Karen, I just wanted to say goodbye."

"I thought you'd be going soon. I knew once your birthday was passed you wouldn't hang around. It's understandable. Will you be gone when your father and I get back?"

"Yeah, I'm moving out during the day."

"Alright, well let us know how it goes and keep in contact ok Sarah. I know I'm only your step mother, but I will miss you."

Sarah gave her a brief hug. "You too Karen. I'll come and visit you both soon."

By this stage both Karen and Richard had to leave. They each kissed Sarah goodbye once more and shared one last hug before the two left the house and Sarah walked back upstairs preparing to leave this life behind for another with Jareth in the Underground.

As she looked around the house and thought of her baby brother, she let a tear fall, but wiped it away before entering her bedroom once more to see Jareth waiting for her.

"Ready love?"

**AN:** Thank you for the reviews, and as always, please leave a pressie.

**Itsacrystalnothingmore**: You never sign in anymore lol. Good to know you like it, and I should be updating Underground soon too.

**Lady of the Labyrinth: **Yeah it's pretty much peaking…about time too since it was a one-shot lol.

**Starleena: **Thanks for the review, I never get any fun ones anymore lol. Jareth's staying nice, he's a lot easier to work with that way. You can come down from the chandelier now cause all the goblins are reading my story…and yes they CAN read…

**Dragonsong1: **Good to know I made up for the bad fic you read, hope you liked this chapter too. And here have a free --,--'--, since ya liked it lol

**Nugrey: **Thank you for the review, good to hear I'm doing something right.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Labyrinth

Chapter 7

"Yes, I'm ready." She said, nodding slowly as she walked up to him.

He looked at her with some concern. "Are you sure? We can wait a little longer if you need?"

She shook her head determinedly now, "No Jareth, I want, no I need to leave. It's just strange you know? I mean, I've lived here so long and now I'm leaving for good."

"I know love. Now, take my hand and we can leave if you're sure you're ready."

She stepped closer to him and took hold of his outstretched hand before enfolding him in her arms. Jareth returned the hold around her and then they, along with most of Sarah's belongings, were gone.

The only thing remaining was a little glitter on the ground where they had stood.

---'---,---'--,--

They appeared in a large bedroom within the castle beyond the Goblin City.

"Sarah, you can open your eyes," Jareth said looking at his love and seeing her eyes squeezed firmly shut.

Sarah slowly blinked her eyes open and smiled up at Jareth.

"This will be your bedroom Sarah," he pointed at one of the 3 doors in the room.  
That is your sitting room. I've had all of your books transported to that room. You will also find other things from your bedroom Aboveground in there as well as in here."

She leaned into him once more and thanked him.

"Through the other doors are your bathroom and the hall." He then looked at her wardrobe, a large cherry coloured wooden piece. "In there you will find your old clothes as well as the new ones that you will need here. I trust you will find everything that you need here."

She thanked him once more and kissed him before moving over to the bed and sitting down. Like the wardrobe the bed frame was also made of cherry coloured wood and had white bedding. Sarah looked around the room and saw that there was also a matching dressing table that was covered in different make up as well as some of her things from home.

She beckoned Jareth to her and came and sat beside her.

"So do you like it?"

"I love it Jareth, and thank you again."

Jareth looked into her eyes and saw the love emanating from them and made the decision he had been thinking through ever since he had seen her after Toby's death. He knew he had to wait but rashly decided to ask now.

"Sarah, I love you."

"I know, I love you too. What is it?"

He took hold of both her hands and brought one to his lips, gently kissing her palm before setting it back down between them on the bed but not letting go. He took a deep breath and prayed he was making the right decision. Then he stood and moved in front of her before kneeling down before her.

"Sarah, I love you, and I want us to be together forever. Please my love, will you do me the honour of being my wife?"

Sarah looked at him in shock before wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, tears streaming down her face.

Jareth, surprised by her reaction didn't know what to do. "What's wrong? If you don't want to-"

"No, no that's not it, yes I will marry you Jareth, of course I will."

"Then why are you crying?" he asked wiping the tears from her face.

She laughed at him before replying. "It's because I'm happy Jareth."

"Oh, strange thing to do when you're happy," he muttered to himself.

Sarah heard and swatted his arm pouting, before laughing again. She was stopped though when Jareth's lip met hers in a searing kiss.

Finally they broke apart. Jareth sat back on the bed next to his fiancée and a ring appeared in his hand.

He slipped the diamond ring onto Sarah's finger and she looked on in awe. "It's gorgeous Jareth."

"Yes, it was my grandmother's I thought you would like it."

"I love it."

Then Sarah lay her head against Jareth's chest and the couple both sat like this for what seemed hours just thinking about their future together. Their marriage, having a family and ruling the kingdom together.

And this is how they sat until the sun set and night fell. They then fell asleep in each other's arms, each with a smile upon their faces.

The End

**AN: **Well that's all folks. I didn't want to go any further into it, I just wanted to get Sarah back to the Labyrinth. I'm considering writing an epilogue, so leave a pressie and let me know how you liked the story and if you'd like an epilogue. Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone. Thanks for the review, as well as all the others you've given me, but I'm not going to keep writing, not this anyway. If I hadn't ended it then it would have just kept going, but I might do an epilogue. Thanks a lot for the review, but that's it unless I write an epilogue. Also thanks a lot for the reviews on some of my other fics.

**Lady of the Labyrinth: **I know it was short but I wanted to end it there so I could make this it's own chapter.

**Jessica Arbuckle: **Thanks a lot. I like them being nice to each other too lol.

**dragoneyes171986**: Here's more, but that's about it unless I do an epilogue.


	8. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Labyrinth

AN: Well here's the epilogue, I've never written one before so hope it isn't too painful to read.

Epilogue:

They had now been married for 5 years. And although it did not seem that long to Sarah, at the same time it seemed as if she could barely remember not being with him.

She still missed her baby brother and at times still cried for him. Every year she visited his grave aboveground and she also had a small memorial plaque in the garden for him.

Every now and then she still visited her father and Karen although lately she hadn't been able to a often as she would have liked. After she left home her step mother and father had moved. They had gotten a smaller house since there was only the two of them, it was only about half an hours drive from their old house but that didn't bother them. About six months after Sarah had moved out she told them that she was moving in with Jareth, it hadn't been long after that when she announced their engagement. It had been difficult for her not to tell them about it but she accepted it, after all she didn't see them that much and she knew it would seem odd if she told them right away. They had not objected, in fact they were overjoyed that she had found happiness.

She and Jareth had wed 18 months after their engagement, after all it took a lot of effort to organize a royal wedding.

So now Sarah sat on a chair in the garden, her safe haven, where she knew goblins or any other creatures that inhabited the Labyrinth and the Goblin City would not bother her. As she sat there she thought of how her life had changed in the past few years and how they would change even more in another two and half months or so.

She laid a hand on her swollen belly and thought of her unborn child.

Soon enough she heard the sound of someone approaching her.

"Hello Jareth."

He came and sat beside her, kissing her forehead and entwining hi hand with the one of hers that was resting on her stomach.

"It's getting late love, you should come in now, besides, Hogbrain's here to see you."

"It's-"

"Yes I know, Hoggle," he smirked at her. "Just let me have my fun."

She frowned at him before giving in and laughing.

Then she stood with Jareth's arm wrapped around her shoulders and they headed back to the castle so that she could see her old friend, besides, she was hungry again.

AN: Thank you so much to all my reviewers, they really do meana lot and it's good to know what everyone thinks of my writing. Hope you've all enjoyed my fic.


End file.
